


Chains

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Multi, Slavery, chained up Kirk and Spock, clever rescue, madam Uhura, pimp! Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock get captured and put up for sale. Uhura and Bones go undercover to rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same universe as Five Times People Thought Spock And Kirk Were Destined For Each Other And One Time They Found Out They Were Wrong. I have a serious thing for chained up Kirk for some reason. I need help. I couldn't resist Pimp! Bones :)

Kirk awoke to a sore head and dingy dungeon cell. He groaned as he tried to move and felt fiery pain all over his strangely bare back. Oh, that's right, he remembered, Another whipping from overly suspicious aliens who had no imagination when it came to torture. His hands were chained together, as were his ankles. There also appeared to be a sort of collar on his neck, though what purpose that would serve was beyond him. 

Looking around he caught sight of his first officer in a similar situation with his back covered in bloody green stripes.

"Spock!" He hissed in horror, afraid to speak very loudly, "what did they do to you? You're a mess!"

"Nothing they did not do to you, Captain," replied Spock calmly, "I am merely sore from the whipping."

"You've got a nicer collar than me," Kirk noted. "Yours has jewels in it, mine's just plain. What do you think these things are for, anyway?" He poked the leather around his neck curiously.

"I do not know for certain," answered Spock, "but after much thought I would hypothesize that they intend to make us slaves of some sort. Perhaps my more mild temperament caused them to mark me as a more ....useful... commodity." 

Kirk snorted. Yep he had definitely not gone down without a fight and plenty of mouthing off.

"That, and your pointy ears are pretty exotic looking. Endangered species and all."

He sighed. He hoped they got rescued before any selling happened. He'd finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with and he really dreaded the thought of never seeing her again. 

"I bet Ny and Bones are about to stage their own rescue party for us. If they're riled up enough that means bad news for the aliens," Kirk rambled hopefully.

"I would imagine so, given their protective and emotional instincts. I have attempted to inform Leonard of our situation through the bond. I do not know if he can understand me from this distance." Spock looked rather uneasy, shifting in his bonds. 

"They'd better fix us up, then, if they're going to sell us" grumbled Kirk. "Who wants to buy damaged goods?"

It appeared the aliens thought along those same lines, because their wounds were washed and they were fed fairly decently for prisoners. Three days went by before anything happened, though. Jim spent them stewing and fretting and thinking about his fiancé and his ship. Spock had begun to shiver with cold and Jim scooted over closely to provide as much warmth as he could. 

On the fourth day, a sleazy looking creature appeared. "Get up. You must be prepared for your new owners."

He gave a greedy smile and Jim looked nervously at Spock as they struggled to their feet. Bones and Uhura had better hurry if they ever wanted to see their mates again.

They were led out of their cell and taken to what appeared to be a bathhouse. Jim and Spock were then thoroughly scrubbed, dried, buffed, shined up, and dressed in loose clothing. Then their hands were cuffed behind them and leashes attached to the collars. Spock couldn't hide the look of utter disgust on his face and Jim felt something like despair. 

"Move!" Commanded the sleazy alien, grabbing hold of the leashes and brandishing his whip. He yanked, and the captain and commander stumbled forward. They were led down a path for about a mile before the alien procession filed into a ornate stone building in the center of the town. It appeared to be a place of business transactions, judging by the haggling that was going on. Kirk noted other collared slaves being bargained over like sheep. He and Spock were led to a small room of the main arena.

"Kneel," ordered their guard, "Keep your heads down unless I tell you otherwise. I would not like to have to leave more scars on your splendid bodies." 

He brandished his whip for emphasis, causing a shudder to run through Kirk. He got down on his knees and forced himself to stare at the ground, gritting his teeth in irritation. He heard their leashes tied to something in the wall and the alien gave a satisfied sound.

"Excellent!" You will bring me a pretty penny. Such fine specimens." He rubbed his scaly paws together.

Jim heard another voice chatter to the Sleazy Pimp Alien (as he mentally called him) and there was a brief command from Sleazy Pimp in return. Then the door opened and footsteps entered.

"Welcome, welcome!" Said Sleazy Pimp in a sickeningly cloying greeting to the guests. Dread rose in Jim's heart as he realized the buyers had arrived, but he didn't dare look up. He was planning a desperate struggle for freedom, when he was stunned by the sound of a soft, sultry, voice just in front of him and a pair of familiar feet in killer heels. 

"Well, well, well. So this is the merchandise," said Nyota Uhura. "Not bad. What do you think, Gordon?" 

A pair of shiny black dress shoes appeared beside the heels.

"A couple of very pretty boys, Nina," drawled another familiar voice. Bones tapped the ground with a cane as he spoke. "They might do fine, if they're not too much trouble to train." 

The sound of his mate's voice caused Spock to twitch slightly, but he kept his eyes down. 

"This one is very obedient," said Sleazy Pimp, indicating Spock, "but HE" (pointing to Jim) "likes to fight and be impudent. If you wish to buy the pointy eared one, I will include the young rascal half-price."

Jim was rather insulted. Being sold was bad enough, but to be considered a discount item thrown in cheap was a little embarrassing. 

Uhura laughed a little, walking around Jim, evidently making a show of examining the goods.

"May I take a closer look at this impudent mouth?", she asked in that voice that did things to poor Jim. 

"Go ahead," said Sleazy. 

Jim felt fingertips slide under his chin and it was gently pushed up. 

"Look at me, boy," she said.

Jim looked up into the brown eyes he loved so much, telegraphing his relief with his best puppy dog look. She looked dazzling, all dolled up in a feisty black number, hair twisted up and giant earrings dangling from her ears. He gulped. She gave a sharky grin, that belied the gentle touch. Beside him, "Gordon" was giving Spock an equally thorough once over and probably expressing his joy telepathically. 

"It may be a sassy mouth, but it's a pretty one, all right. Those eyes alone would bring a fortune," "Nina" commented. "If he gets too bratty I can always gag him." She winked and Jim squirmed, wanting to hold her badly. "You like them exotic, don't you, Gordon?," she said to Bones, who made a fantastic pimp in his pinstripe suit, fedora, gloves, and cane. Jim was never going to let him forget it, either.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered smugly, lightly touching the tip of Spock's ear, which was turning green from the attention. "Vulcans are very cool characters, but I've heard they're extremely.....skilled...in certain areas. Not that they'd ever brag about it." 

He lightly ran his cane down Spock's arm. The first officer was completely green by now. 

"How much you asking for them?," he asked, walking around to Jim, and poking him with his cane.

"Seven thousand for them both," answered Sleazy Pimp Alien. 

"Nina" and "Gordon" looked at each other and frowned slightly, but nodded to each other. "It's pretty steep, but they'll earn it back in no time." 

Bones gave a shifty leer that stunned Jim. He hadn't known the doctor had that kind of acting chops. 

Nyota shook the hand/paw thingy of the Sleazy Pimp Alien after the transaction was concluded. Delighted with his sale, the creature bowed and groveled as he untied their chains, took off the handcuffs, and handed them to their new "owners", practically dragging Jim and Spock to their feet.

"May they bring you much profit," he said in farewell as the "slaves" were led away by their leashes. 

When they were safely out of earshot of any buildings, Jim let himself relax a bit, staring at Nyota with undisguised admiration as she led him away from the village.

"That was amazing, you two. You deserve a commendation and probably an Oscar for that performance."

She dropped the leash, turned around and wrapped him in her arms. His still sore back protested, but Jim didn't care as he kissed her deeply. 

"Oh, Jim. I was scared stiff the whole time," she whispered as they rested their foreheads together, "I was so afraid you'd already been sold, or they'd ask more credits than what we had, or you'd been assaulted....." She broke off.

Leonard had pulled out his communicator and they were beamed back aboard the Enterprise. Before Jim could resume his conversation with Nyota, Bones got his attention.

"If your back is anything like Spock's you're coming to Medbay. Big risk of infection. You can finish the joyous reunion after I've taken care of those cuts." 

Nyota narrowed her eyes. "Did they hurt you, Jim?"

Jim shrugged and then winced at the flare up of pain.

"Yeah, they whipped us when we first got captured so we'd know who was boss. They're not real deep. They just sting a lot."

"I'll be the judge of that, Jim," said the doctor, "Now March. You've still got that leash on, by the way." 

Spock had already been freed from leash and collar and was beginning to look like his usual unflappable self again. "Oh," he said lamely as he reached for his neck and unhooked the long leash from the collar. 

"Hey, it wasn't too bad when YOU were leading me around. Good grief, Nyota. You and that dress and heels are a deadly combination. And nice get up, yourself, Bones." Jim said, admiringly to his friend. "You were a convincing pimp. The fedora really suits you." He giggled.

Bones turned red and scowled. "I did what I had to do to save your sorry hides. I'm a doctor, not an actor. Thank Sulu for rigging me up in this thing."

"I'm sure Spock will, at least." Jim winked outrageously, causing The Vulcan to give him an annoyed look. Uhura smiled and sighed at Jim's antics all the way to Medbay. 

Jim got his cuts regenerated along with extra hypos for being annoying, and by the time he made it back to his quarters it was quite late. Nyota was there waiting for him, hair let down and heels kicked off, but still in the Little Black Dress and looking beautiful. They came together wordlessly and simply held each other for a long time, basking in love and relief. "You're my hero, you know that?" He murmured into her ear. "I kinda got that idea," she whispered back, head resting over his heart. "And you're the sunshine that I just can't live without, baby. I'd take on the Klingons to get you back, Jim." Jim's reply was typical Kirk, but completely genuine. He leaned in and gave her a grateful kiss, followed by more telling of how hot she was and that she could lead him around on a leash ANYTIME. Nyota grinned and looked him over. "I might just take you up on that."


End file.
